Dragonball: The Z Outbreak
by r.rocha99913
Summary: All human AU. On a seemingly normal day, a virus outbreak throws the world into sudden chaos. Watch as three teens make their way towards a save haven. Well they make it, or will they become infected as well? Rated M for future descriptive scenes. (Blood/gore) You have been warned.


**_Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based FanFiction. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release._**

* * *

Yes, I'm actually alive. I'm sorry for the long wait on my other fIcs. I have an unfortunate (massive) case of writer's block, and on top of that, I've been indulging in the joys of a rooted tablet. But I managed to come up with this, and wanted to put _something_ out here for you all.

* * *

***~Videl~***

It had started like any other day. Parents went to work, kids went to school, that hobo still stole from the dumpster. Yep, everything was alright. I was still in school when it started hitting Satan City, so I barely had enough time to get out of there with my friend Erasa. But then again, if I was anywhere near downtown, I wouldn't be here right now.

* * *

Some shady government organization apparently wanted to find a way to reanimate dead targets, in order to interrogate them after death.

They had experimented on countless dead corpses, until they were finally able to reanimate a dead boy. The boy, Tobias 'Toby' Rider, had died from having been hit by a truck after he ran across the street. His parents were devastated, and when they were represented with the opportunity to have him with them once again, they jumped at the offer.

While under isolation, Toby acted like any other boy would in it's situation. He was frightened, and wanted his parents. Within minutes of his reanimation, his parents were granted access, and quickly entered the room with their boy.

Toby, upon learning that his parents were visiting him, quickly grew excited. He waited expectantly, watching as the door to his 'room' opened.

But what happened next, could only be described as a nightmare.

Just before he was to be reunited with his parents, Toby's vitals flat-lined. But his body was still running towards his parents' waiting arms. One bite was all it took to start a chain reaction that took down Red Ribbon's research center.

The drugs that affected Toby, and anyone that was infected afterwards, played around with the host's brain, turning off all higher brain functions, leaving only the need to feed.

One bite was all it took to infect a person. After that, they had mere minutes until the virus reached the brain.

* * *

***~Videl - Day One~***

"Videl! Hey, Videl!" Erasa yelled, as she bounded over to where I sat.

_*Sigh*_ "What now, Erasa?" I asked, when she had finally calmed down.

"Guess what, Guess what, Guess what!" she chattered on, as I briefly wondered how many cups of coffee she had that morning.

"What happened, Erasa?" I asked, watching as she took a deep breath.

"Tyler just asked me out! You know, that really cute guy that's in our social studies class? Well, this morning, he..." at this point, I tuned her out. Then, the boring-ass teacher decided to rise from the grave, as he finally started the class.

Quickly, the class grew boring for me. Honestly, can't they hire teachers that actually know what they're teaching?

"...and he looked so cute when he did it too..." Yep, Erasa's still at it.

Looking out the window, I saw a man stumbling towards the school gate, not even reacting when he bumped into it.

"...late 1939 to early 1941, in a series of military campaigns, Germany conquered much of continental Europe..."

Oh, look. The campus police finally noticed the retard. Nice to see the rent-a-cop actually do something. Wait, did he just open up to some strange retard?

"...and he's going to pick me up at-"

**"ARGHH!"**

Holy shit. The guy just took a bite out of Mr. Rent-a-Cop!

Suddenly, the intercom blared to life, with a clearly panicking principal trying to give out orders over the panic. "Everyone, please remain in your classrooms and lock the doo- What? How did you get in here?! N-no, stop! Please! **Dear god, somebody please help me!**" Aaannd he's dead.

Looking outside, I wished I hadn't.

Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick. That... **thing**... is eating the guard! I tore my eyes away from the scene, only to stare at the city. Downtown was in flames, and as I stared, I could hear, even from here, the sound of gunshots echoing through the buildings.

Suddenly, I hear Erasa getting closer to the window, seeing what happened to the guard, and what's happening downtown right now. "Wh-what's happening Videl?" she asks, as she clings onto me.

All I could say, was "It's a fucking zombie apocalypse, that's what it is."

"W-what should we do?" She asked, looking towards me, waiting for instructions. Seriously, how the hell would I know what to do in this situation? But now I noticed everyone looking at me for guidance. And the teacher is no where to be seen. Shit, looks like I'm the leader.

After thinking for a while, I finally had an idea, but not before everyone watched with open horror as the** dead** guard rose the fuck back to life. Yeah, these are zombies we're dealing with.

Finally knocking myself out of my horror-induced trance, I took charge. "W-well, I guess we should, maybe, block off the entrance first, and then think on what she should do next afterwards." Truly inspiring.

And so we got to work, moving those heavy desks the teachers use, and any bookshelves we found. Strangely, we didn't see any other students around, so we all roamed around the second floor, looking for other people.

After that was over, I decided to head on downstairs, and Erasa decided to tag along, so it was me and Erasa roaming the halls, heading towards the nurse's office. Sometime during the day, the power went out, so the only lights in the whole school were those dim emergency lights, making the school look like a fucking horror house.

"D-do you think we're going to be okay?" Erasa suddenly asked, as we sneaked down the stairs.

I look at her for a long time, debating whether or not I should tell her the truth. "Honestly," I began, as I looked at her straight in the eye, "I think we're screwed."

Her eyes widened in shock as she processed what I had said. "W-what do you mean?!" she said, barely managing to stay somewhat quiet.

"Well, we're okay for now," I said, as I quietly opened the door, checking for any zombies. "But eventually, we'll have to move on, either because of food, we got swarmed by those...**things**, or we get raided. Eventually, we're going to have to leave this place, or-" **Shit!**

I suddenly shut up, and pulled Erasa with me into an empty classroom, as a zombie stumbled around the corner. Her faint sounds of protests were muffled as I held one of my hands over her mouth.

"Erasa, be quiet!" I whisper, as I pointed out the door's window, showing her what I saw.

The zombie was wearing a black suit stained with blood, no doubt his own. His clothes were ruffled and torn in places, clearly signs that he at least tried to put up a fight. His left arm had the sleeve covering it torn open completely, exposing a mangled arm, with a chunk bitten off from the bicep. In it's other arm, clutched tightly in it's hand was a bouquet of roses, still fresh, if not crushed. The thing that made both of us gasp however, was the zombie's long blond hair. It was Sharpner, and those roses were obviously another attempt to woo me.

"Th-they got Sharpie, Videl." Erasa sobbed, "They got my cousin!" 'Crap! Shut up Erasa! Zombie Sharpner's going to hear you!' was what I thought, but that would've been way too harsh right now. She just found out her cousin was one of them.

Damn it, I wanted to cry. Sharpner may have been annoying, but he was still a friend. An annoying, egotistical waste of space, but still a close friend. Couldn't take a hint, though.

But I had to stay cool, and not loose it right now. Erasa needed me right now.

"Pull it together, Erasa!" I said in a harsh whisper, "Do you really want a zombified Sharpner to hear you right now?"

She looked at me, tears still streaming down her eyes, as she nodded. "Y-you're right," she said, as she wiped her eyes.

When the zombified Sharpner left, I slowly opened the door, gesturing for Erasa to follow.

We managed to make our way to the nurse's office, hiding in an empty classroom whenever we heard a zombie approaching. Once we made it, we hurried into the room, closing the door behind us. I quickly found a bag, and I started opening the cabinets.

"What are we doing?" Erasa asked, as we piled more supplies into the bag.

"We're grabbing this stuff, because eventually someone is going to get sick." I said, as we closed the first bag. When I saw a look of confusion on her face I added, "Do you really want to search like an idiot in the dark, when the emergency lights run out of power?"

After a moment of silence, she said, "Point taken."

When we finished raiding the office, we heard a yell, one that made us freeze in our tracks.

"Oh god, they got inside!"

* * *

***~Gohan - The Day Before~***

'Where is it?' I thought, as I scanned the area, looking for the deer me and Dad have been tracking for the past hour. Suddenly, I saw movement from the left, as I saw a deer appear in the distance. I readied my rifle, a Remington Whitetail Dad gave me a few years back, and took aim, focusing on the animal's head.

I barely made a move, as I shifted the barrel of my rifle ever so slightly to the right. When the deer was in my sight, I took a deep breath, and waited.

_Ba-bum_

_Ba-bum_

_Ba-bum_

***BAM***

I watched with a smile as the deer fell from the single shot. Besides me, my dad smiled at me, and said, "Nice one, Gohan! You're getting pretty good at this!"

I grinned at the praise, as we trudged through heavy foilage towards the fallen deer.

When we reached the deer, Dad let out a long whistle. "Man, that's a big one! Looks like we won't have to hunt for a long time!"

Between the two of us, we managed to haul the deer back home, where mom was waiting.

"Chi-Chi, look what Gohan took down!" Dad yelled, as we approached the house.

* * *

***~Gohan - Day one~***

I was shaken out of my memory when I suddenly noticed a car stopped in the middle of the road, accompanied by tire tracks. I slowed down the car, coming to a stop besides it. Getting out, I walked around the empty car, wondering why someone would leave one here. Come to think of it, there was a massive traffic jam a few dozen miles back. I wonder what happened?

Walking back to the car, I kept driving, heading towards Satan City.

I didn't look around as often as I normally did this time around, as I drove towards a gun store. Yesterday, Dad and I took inventory, and found out we were low on rifle rounds. And since our only sources of food are deer, fish, and vegetables from mom's garden, I figured we needed a few hundred rounds, and since Dad went last time, I volunteered to go buy the rounds.

I parked in front of the store, but when I looked at the windows, I saw they were broken, with a security fence holding the store closed. I walked up to the entrance, seeing an old, rusty lock that held the fence closed.

I shrugged, and started to head back to the car, when I thought I heard a cry of pain come from within the store. After a few seconds, I headed back to the car, started the engine, and-

**"AAAAAHHHHH!"**

I instantly got out of the car, now sure of where the noise came from. Thinking quickly, I spotted a spare pipe on the floor, grabbed it, and swung at the lock with all my might. The lock shattered, and I barged into the store, heading towards the back room, where a whimper of pain came from.

"I'm sorry Erasa, I'm sorry." I heard, as the sound of a liquid splashing on the ground was heard, accompanied by a second whimper. Both voices sounded feminine, and I could tell that the one who spoke was barely keeping it together.

* * *

***~Videl~***

"Oh god, they got inside!"

After that scream, we looked at each other for a split second before we ran for it. I may have been brave, but I've never been in a situation like this, and that moment, my fight-or-flight instinct was leaning heavily on flight.

Since we were on the first floor, we were the first ones to leave the school. But one glance at the main gate, and I knew we were screwed.

There was a massive swarm of zombies there, attracted by the screaming that came from the kids still inside. Silently, I hoped that there would be survivors, but in the back of my mind. I knew that wouldn't happen.

We ran until Erasa just couldn't run anymore, and we took a break in the middle of the street. I know that sounds like the worst place to stop, but from where I stood, I could see pretty far off, so I was sure we were safe.

While Erasa rested, I took inventory of what we managed to salvage. We were down to a single bag, since Erasa dropped one in her panic, not that I blamed her. Looking through the single bag, I counted seven whole rolls of gauge wraps, two bottles of rubbing alcohol, a bottle of pain meds, and, strangely enough, a small bottle of bleach.

When I took out the bottle of bleach, I looked at Erasa, and she said, "What? It's strong stuff, I've used it before, when I help my mom clean our house. We can use it if one of us is bitten." Huh. She's smarter than she looks.

Around three o'clock, we headed out again, looking out for any zombies as we headed towards the city's outskirts.

And then it happened.

We both heard the pounding of footsteps, and as we turned around, we ran for it. There was a group of seven zombies headed our way, and they were running. Fast.

We ran through an alley, and we reached a dead-end in no time. While Erasa panicked, I noticed a small window to the left. I ran to the window, while I called Erasa out.

"Erasa, help me out with this!" I said, as I managed to inch the window open bit by bit. Between the two of us, we barely managed to open it wide enough to fit one at a time. Erasa went in first, me jumping in right afterwards. When I jumped in, Erasa rushed in to close the window.

She got bit.

She cried out in pain, cradling her hand to her chest, while the window suddenly slammed closed.

I took one horror-filled glance at my friend, before I rushed to the bag, which I threw through the window just before I did, and pulled out the bottle of bleach.

I didn't want to think about what I was going to do to her as I unscrewed the cap, and said in a voice that I knew sounded scared, "E-Erasa, sh-show me your hand."

Catching on, she held out he shaking hand, which had an angry red bite from which blood dripped out of. I quickly poured bleach on the bite, and as soon as it touched her, she screamed.

**"AAAAAHHHHH!"**

I stopped, a half-used bottle of bleach still in my hand, as I turned her hand over, exposing the other side of the bite.

"It's almost over." I said, and when she nodded, I poured the rest of it on her palm. This time, she only whimpered, and when I emptied the bottle, I threw it away, immediately reaching into the bag, and attempting to wrap her hand in gauge.

"I'm sorry Erasa, I'm sorry." I said, as I fumbled with the gauge.

And that's when the door opened.

* * *

***~Gohan~***

I opened the door, finding two girls inside, one with black hair in pigtails, wearing a white shirt that was too big for her, with black shorts, and black fingerless gloves. The other girl had blond hair in a short bob cut, and was wearing a green tube top, with blue shorts, and blue shoes.

When I finally noticed what they were doing, I entered the room, taking the gauge from the black-haired girl. She fought me at first, screaming "No, don't! She'll be okay!" I didn't know what she meant by that, but when she noticed I wasn't trying to hurt the blond (obviously her friend), she stopped struggling as much, and let me gauge the girl's hand.

While I worked, I asked, "What happened to her?" Neither of them met my eyes, as the blond girl said, "I got bit." She got bit? Why was that so bad?

"What does that mean?" I asked, as they both openly stared at me.

"Do you have any idea of what's going on?" the black-haired girl asked, as the blond whimpered when I tightened the gauge on her hand. After I apologized, I asked the black-haired girl what was happening. All she did was point out the window in the room. When I finished wrapping the blond girl's hand, I looked outside, and just stared.

There were people outside, who were just stumbling around. I noticed that all of them had dead stares, with various wounds on them. All of them, though, had at least one bite wound, varying in severity from one like the girl I just helped, to having whole chunks of them ripped out. There was no blood, but I think there WASN'T any blood left to bleed out anymore.

Dumfounded, i just pointed at them, and asked, "A-are those zombies?!" Besides me, the black-haired girl nodded her head in comfirmation. She reached into a bag, and pulled out a bottle of pills. After she glanced at the directions, she unscrewed the cap, and gave some to her friend, who was in obvious pain. She took the pills, and dry swallowed them, thanking her raven-haired friend afterwards. Glancing at the bottle, I saw they were just pain meds.

"By the way, my name is Gohan." I said, as I held a hand out to the two. They each shook it, and said their names. The black-haired girl's name was Videl, and the blond's was Erasa.

We just sat there for a few hours, the girls resting, while I tried to wrap my head around the idea of there being zombies.

* * *

***~6:00 p.m.~***

While the sun was starting to set, We all decided to leave the store. I picked up what I needed, plus a new rifle, a Remington M700, while the girls chose what they wanted. Videl chose an AR-15, which only had the standard ten-round mag, and a Glock 17, along with a few extra magazines for both.

Erasa though, didn't want to carry a big rifle like us, so she picked something lighter. An H&amp;K Mp7, with some extra magazines. I brought two extra handguns, just in case. How did I know what we picked? I read the tags.

We all piled into my Dad's car, and I drove off, heading back home. Along the way, I noticed more abandoned cars along the road, some with zombies strapped in the seats. I kind of felt bad for those zombies, since they were people that didn't have a chance to escape.

When I pulled into my house, I saw the door open. Slightly alarmed, I quickly entered, noticing that no-one was home. Every room except mine had drawers half-open, with clothes missing, toys too, in Goten's place, but everything seemed hastily packed, as if they left in a hurry. In my room, I found a note written by Dad, telling me that Bulma came in a capsule plane, and told everyone to pack. She looked panicked, Dad wrote, and she even managed to bring along Vegeta, who kept a short of look out. When dad suggested they wait for me, Bulma just told him to leave a note, and he wrote that I should make my way over, and meet them in Capsule Corp.

Now, I understood what Bulma was thinking, saving her friend and his family from zombies, but how am I supposed to make a thousand mile journey by myself? Granted, I was planning to offer Videl and Erasa a place to stay, but I'm sure they would want to come along, not that I would mind.

So, I grabbed a backpack, and packed some clothes, dropping the pack in the living room. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out some of the deer meat we had, turned on the burners on the oven, and cooked enough for three. And by cooked, I meant slightly char the food. I called the girls inside, since they decided to wait outside, and we all ate. I explained the situation to them while we ate, and we all decided to stay the night. Tomorrow starts our journey through hell.

That sounded corny, didn't it?

* * *

Once again, I'm very sorry. Feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
